Samus Aran, Slave of The Hutt
Prologue : The Aftermath of The Breaking of The Slave The palace had gone dark, only a few rays of light filtering from the ceiling above. The celebration that had raged through most of the night had finally died down, with the normal throng of courtiers having been dismissed (sometimes forcibly) from the throne room. Only two remained in the shadowy space, two creatures that could not have been more different. The first, the one whose form gulfed the others, was a hideous sight of pustules and mucus. His body seemed to be little more than warted skin stretched impossibly by layers upon layers of fat with almost every part of his slug-like body bulging grotesquely with blubber. The other, by comparison, was beautiful beyond description. Gorgeous blond hair tumbled over her shoulders in an elaborate braid, her athletic and desirable body naked as the day she was born. Her soft milky skin glistened with sweat and slime as she writhed stickily against the hide of her horrific lover. The woman's moans echoed throughout the room, her voice carrying the sounds of shameful, degrading pleasure. For anyone outside of Jabba's palace the site of such perverse copulation would make the stomach churn. But it was not an uncommon site in the castle of the hutt lord as beauty was often forced to serve the many beasts that wandered the halls. Beauty in this case was a bounty hunter turned slave girl to the palace, brought here for the sole purpose of bringing pleasure to the beast who now held her in his clutches. Her master, the monstrosity that has wanted owned her body and mind for quite some time, ever since he discovered the beauty that lay underneath the famous suit of armor. For the slave she had fought passionately in the beginning, injuring guards, resisting at every possible moment, pulling desperately against the leash that prohibited her from using her abilities and bound her to the revolting creature. But after months of enduring his desires despite her protests she had finally given in. Now she hugged herself close to his slimy lips, begging for his tongue to slide deeper between her legs. For the master his delight was unsurpassed, enjoying his favorite girls taste as a connoisseur might a fine wine. It had been a flavor he had consumed with relish for many nights and one that he looked forward to savoring every night until she could no longer please him. He could feel his arousal reach his peak as he clutched at her firm and round backside, his tongue burrowing deeper inside her, causing many more shrieks and moans. Soon, he knew a different part of his anatomy would need release, and that his now all too willing slave would be more than happy to solve that problem. With that satisfying thought the master continued his skillful ministration with renewed and unrivaled vigor, the slaves pleasurable cry loud enough to be heard throughout the palace. Who is this slave girl you may ask? None other than one of the most feared and respected bounty hunter in the universe, the savior of galactic civilization on multiple occasions, Samus Aran How did she become nothing more than a sex slave to Jabba The Hutt? Well, it all started about a year ago, on a dirt ball planet known as Tatooine....